


The Magic Box

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	The Magic Box

I will put in the box

The touch of an ivory tutu under the bright stage lights  
Peels of laughter from the cozy classroom  
Ghosts of warm breath on my ear

I will put in the box

A snowman with a beer belly  
Hot chocolate on winter nights  
Mile high snowdrifts from ‘05

I will put in the box

The glow of birthday candles on Thanksgiving  
Papa calling me “pumpkin”  
Seeing the face of God through my newborn cousin

I will put in the box

Fantasies of superheroes  
A hobbit in a car  
And a house-elf as King

My box is words and thoughts and hopes,  
With diamonds, topaz, and amethyst  
Hinges made of the sky and clouds

I will dream of a better day,  
Of a place without war and suffering  
Built on the backs of diplomatic power  
Made possible by the youth of the world

This is what I will put in the box


End file.
